In Your Arms
by WolframLover09
Summary: Amber Edwards thought she was just an ordinary girl. Until one day as a small child she found out she was a mutant. Finally years later she met Charles and Erik, two men trying to find people like them and her. Follows the First Class movie and Days of Future Past movie. {Charles/OFC} {Slight Erik/OFC}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Italic words between " " are thoughts.**

My name is Alice Edwards and I am a mutant. It all started when I was a child. My little brother was in my room, playing with my toys.

I told him countless of times to not go into my room and or play with my toys. He never listened to me. So, I got angry, very angry.

I accidentally turned invisible. The only thing that was visible was the clothing I wore. My brother screamed and ran from my room, yelling that I was a monster.

Eventually I was able to turn back into my normal form, but my parents saw what I was. They locked me away from society, afraid that I was going to hurt someone.

I was home schooled, no friends, and hardly ever left the house. I was a lonely child. Even my brother wanted nothing to do with me.

Finally I was able to sneak out of the hour one day. I was the age of twenty two. I wanted to know what it was like to go out and have a good time. Nothing like sex or meet boys, just out having fun.

I was walking out of a bar that night, having one drink and thinking that was enough. I wanted to explore the town I was not very familiar with. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and bumped into a man, who dressed very well.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized and then saw his face.

"Oh, you're fine. Don't worry, Darling." He had an English accent, sexy.

I couldn't help but blush when I saw his eyes. They were blue and so kind.

"I need to pay more attention. I really am sorry." I held out my hand. "My name is Alice Edwards."

He took my hand gladly and shook it. "My name is Charles Xavier and this…" I finally noticed a taller man. "This is Erik Lehnsherr."

"Please to meet you, Ms. Edwards." Erik greeted.

I nodded my head towards the man and then gave my attention back to Charles.

"If I may, I am well aware that you are special." Charles began to say and I could feel my heart stop. "Please, do not panic. We are like you."

"Only we have different powers." Erik added.

"What?" I asked shocked. _"I'm just going to pretend that these men are crazy."_

"We are not crazy." Charles said with a small smile. "You see, Darling…I can read your mind."

What. "What?" I repeated what I had said before and what I just thought.

"I can also do this…" He put his fingers to his temple and stared directly at me. _"How's this for crazy?"_

I could hear him inside my mind. I put my hands on both sides of my head, not understanding completely what was going on.

"How is this happening? Who are these men?"

"I told you our names before and like I said…we are like you." His voice was very soothing.

"Okay, please…" I held up a hand, telling him to stop and he did. "I'm nothing special. I can only turn invisible…and heal quickly." I frowned at the thought.

I felt Charles place his hand on my shoulder, giving me an understanding look. "You don't have to worry about feeling like an outcast anymore. What your parents have done to you is unforgivable. We are here to help you."

"Would you like to join us? We would love to have a wonderful woman like you on our team." Erik said and put his hands in his jacket.

"Will this get me out of that horrible place?" I asked, looking from Charles to Erik and then back to Charles.

"Yes, Darling." Charles answered me. "You won't have to go back to the house or them unless you want to."

"I never want to go back there." I felt a lump in my throat. "I guess I would have to, only to get clothing."

Charles and Erik smiled at me. "True, we wouldn't want you to be stuck in the same clothes every day." Erik teased.

"Erik, be nice." Charles scolded and tapped his chest. He looked over at me and gave me a warm smile. "You don't have to do that either if you don't want to. I would gladly buy you a new wardrobe."

"You never offered that to me, Charles." Erik said with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help it. "Looks like someone is jealous. Sorry, I guess your boyfriend wanted to dress me up."

Erik laughed and rolled his eyes. "He's not my boyfriend, thank you very much."

Charles bit back a smile. "Please, come. Let us go back to our base. We would love to have you meet the rest of the team."

I sat in a room with the other mutants. There was a woman named Raven, another woman named Angel, and three other men. Their names were Alex, Hank, and Sean.

I sat alone on a couch, across from Raven. We were all talking, well they were talking and I was listening.

"I think we should have codenames." Raven announced. "We're government agents now; we should have secret code names. I wanna be called Mystique."

"Damn!" Cursed Sean. "I wanted to be called Mystique."

"Well, tough! I called it." Raven then turned into Sean and even had his voice. "And I am way more mysterious than you."

Sean looked like he almost shit himself but we all clapped.

"What about you?" Raven asked Darwin.

"Well, uh…Darwin's already a nickname. You know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survival and all." He stood up and walked over to a fish tank. He stuck his head in it and then grew gills. It was amazing.

"What do you want to be called?" Hank asked me and I shifted in my spot.

"Uh, I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet." I bit my bottom lip in annoyance.

"What can you do?" Raven asked intrigued.

"I can turn invisible." I answered and then stood up from the couch.

I closed my eyes and focused on becoming invisible. Soon enough I heard everyone in awe and I opened my eyes. I was invisible except for my clothes.

"That's amazing!" Raven shouted out and stood up. I saw her reach for me and touched my hand. "You're still there. I can feel you."

"Yeah." I admitted. "I can also let out small energy beams with my fingertips." I showed myself again and held up a finger.

I concentrated on having the finger only glow at the tip, not wanting to break anything. The tip of my finger turned into a shining light, almost like a starlight.

"I know what we can call you." Raven said as she gazed at my finer. "Starlight."

I smiled at the thought of the name. I liked it a lot. It felt like a strong name but also grace and warmth. Maybe that was just me.

Finally once we all had our names down we started to celebrate. The room was trashed and Angel was flying around while Raven and I were dancing like fools.

"What the hell?" I heard Moira MacTaggert shout out. She was part of the CIA. "What are you doing? Who destroyed the statue?"

I put down my glass of champagne and blushed. It wasn't me who destroyed it, but I was embarrassed at being caught like this.

"It was Alex." Hank McCoy blurted out.

"No." Raven said. "We have to call him Havock. That's his name now." She walked over to Erik, Moira, and Charles. "And we were thinking, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto." She pointed to the two men.

"Exceptional." Erik said sarcastically.

I spotted Charles looking over at me. His face was filled with disappointment. The guilt I already had doubled or tripled.

As Erik, Moira, and Charles were leaving, Charles decided on saying the last words. "I expect more from you." He said to everyone and walked away.

I let the guilt get the better of me and let myself run over to catch up to him. I grabbed his arm and stood in front of him. We were alone. Erik and Moira were ahead.

"I'm sorry. I…didn't-…"

He cut me off. "Stop, please." Charles held up his hand to silence me.

"Let me apologize, Charles. Just read my mind and know how much I feel-…" I huffed out. "You told me on our way here that you have read my mind. You told me you know me. Well you should know that I'm not usually like this."

"Exactly, Ms. Edwards. That's why I expected more from you." Charles grabbed my shoulders. "I promised you that I wouldn't get inside your mind anymore, and I plan on keeping that promise."

I stared into his piercing blue eyes. "Thank you, I think. I just want you to know how sorry I am. You know as much as I that I hate being a disappointment."

I was no longer looking into his eyes. I was looking at the ground. His hand came up and caressed my face. I leaned into the welcoming touch, unable to deny that I like it.

"If it helps, I forgive you." He said and I looked up at him again.

"Promise?" I felt uncertain.

He has gave me no reason to think he would give me away or that he would use me, but I always had my doubts in people. After all if I can't even trust my own parents, how am I supposed to trust anyone else?

He nodded and added. "I'll be back in a day or two, Darling. Erik and I will be traveling. When I come back you and I can go have some tea together if you'd like."

I answered with a smile. I loved tea. It was my go to drink for anything. I did have to admit that I didn't like how I knew nothing of Charles but he knew everything about me.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know more about you." I couldn't help but feel bashful. Maybe it was his accent that gave me the tingly feeling all over my body.

"Twenty questions and tea? Sounds like a date." I could tell he was teasing and I rolled my eyes.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes it's a date."

He kissed my forehead and we said our byes so he could leave for his flight. I couldn't help but wonder where they were going and why.

It was the next day; we were all chilling at the base. The agents were making fun of us and calling us freaks, so Hank closed the curtain to the window of our room. I wished then that Charles and Erik would have seen this. They would put an end to it.

We heard a loud thumping noise and more continued. I looked over at Raven, who looked just as equally confused.

Hank opened the curtain and when he did a body fell from the sky. The impact sound of the body to the ground was nauseating. Imagine the sound of squishing a grape, but human size and full of breakable bones.

"Get back! Get back! Do not leave that room! We are under atta-…" A man yelled but was cut off by this mutant who stabbed him with his red and devil like tail.

Raven and I screamed in horror when we watched the man die in front of our eyes. Hank and Alex stood in front of us, like they were protecting us.

I guess it was really pathetic of me, but I wished Charles was here to save us. He's my savior in a way, and so was Erik. I owe them both everything.

Guns were being fired and it shattered the glass window, causing the glass to fall to the floor. We all hid behind the couch, afraid for our lives.

Unconsciously I turned invisible. I was never able to control that when it came to stress, anger, or from being afraid.

From the other side, there was this huge tornado right next to the building. It was another mutant. The killing wasn't stopping.

"Stay here my ass!" Darwin shouted. "Let's go!" We all stood up but crouched our way to the door.

We ran out of the room, but guards stopped us. They yelled and shouted at us to get back. When they did a loud explosion came from the room we were about to go into.

All of us ran back to our room, not knowing where else to go. We were trapped.

Finally the two men came into our room. One had long black hair with fair skin. The other had red skin and reminded me of the devil.

I clung to Raven as she wept into my arms. I tried my best to not cry as well, but I was unable to. I was going to die.

Then another man came in, this one came in through the door. He had this weird looking helmet on. He had no scratches or bruises. He didn't look like he took out twenty guys and survived an explosion.

"Where's the telepath?" Helmet man asked devil man.

"Not here." The red skinned man replied.

"Too bad. At least I can take this silly thing off." Helmet man said as he took off his helmet and showed off his full head of hair. "Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. I'm not here to hurt you." He started to walk closer to us but Raven and I took a step back. "My friends, there is a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you. Or you can join me, and love like kings and queens."

Sebastian held out a hand for anyone of us to take. I was certain that none of us would go to his side, but I was wrong. Angel walked over to his side after taking his hand.

"Angel?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex said with a hurt expression on his face.

"Come on. We don't belong here." Angel said but I chose to ignore the rest of her words.

We watched as Angel walked out of the room with the enemy. Darwin started to walk with them, but the look in his eye said he had other plans.

"Now!" Darwin yelled as he took Angel in his arms.

Havock shot out his powers from his chest. I was knocked back to avoid the red blades and hit my head on the ground too hard.

I was unable to know what was happening. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The last thing I remembered was Havock standing there, shocked and then darkness took me.

I woke up to Raven tapping my cheek. My blurred vision finally focused and I saw she was crying more, but had a smile on her face.

"You're awake!" She said and hugged my close to her body.

Alex ran over to Raven and I. "We need to get out of the building. Charles and Erik are back…"

I tried to stand up but was unable to. My head started to fill light and I had this horrible headache.

"Alex, can you carry her?" Raven asked and he nodded.

He lifted me up and carried me out of the building. I reopened my eyes and spotted blood on my hands. Was that my blood?

"Oh god!" I heard a familiar English voice call out.

I felt my body being sat on a bench and I focused my eyes on Charles. He was brushing the hair away from my face and looking at the source where the blood came from.

"Someone fetch me something to clean up her wound." He called out. "I need you to stay with me, Darling." Charles said as he tapped my cheek too.

"I'm fine." I said, although I'm sure it was just a bunch of slurred words that came out.

"What happened?" He asked and no one answered. Charles looked down at me and looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm going to have to read your mind, since you are unable to speak correctly."

I gave a sluggish nod and then I felt him inside of my head. Memories of what happened flooded my mind. Even the ones of me wishing Charles was there.

" _Asshole…"_ I couldn't help but think that and I saw a small smile appear on his lips.

"Okay, you'll be fine. You have a concussion, but nothing too serious." I felt his hands on my face and a damp cloth wiping away the blood that was on my forehead.

Once he was done, he sat on the bench I was on. He let me lean on his shoulder as I slowly got my strength back.

"We have made arrangements for all of you to be taken home immediately." Charles said and I quickly took my head off his shoulder.

"What?!" I asked.

"We're not going home." Sean said with furrowed eyes.

"They killed Darwin…" Alex muttered.

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over." Charles insisted.

"You told me I could never go back there." I cried out, feeling anger rise. "You lied to me."

"No, no. You are able to come with Raven and I, home." Charles assured me but I didn't believe him.

"Darwin is dead, Charles. We can't even bury him." Raven said and it finally clicked in my slow moving brain that Darwin died. How?

"We can avenge him." Erik said with a strong tone in his voice.

"Erik, may I speak with you?" Charles asked as he walked past Erik and then Erik followed. He finally turned to us after speaking with Erik. "We'll have to train. All of us, yes?"

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

"We can't stay here. Even if they re-open the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go." Hank said with a saddened expression.

"Yes we do." Charles corrected with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My mouth fell opened when I saw the place where we were all going to stay. This huge mansion was Charles and Raven's house.

" _Holy shit…"_ I thought to myself.

"Is this yours?" Sean asked, surprised as well.

"No, it's ours." Charles answered.

"Honestly Charles I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship." Erik said sarcastically.

Charles chuckled at Erik's words and patted him on the back. Raven came up beside him and he put his arm around her, kissing the side of her head.

" _Are they together?"_ I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. _"Seriously, the first man to ever speak to you like you're not crazy and you get a crush on him? Pathetic…"_

We walked into the house together as a team. I felt this feeling of belonging and proudness. Those feeling overcame the jealousy ones.

"Now that I have given you the tour, I think we should all know what rooms to stay in." Raven said as she stood in front of the group. "I say Amber should be in the room next to me." Her nose scrunched up when she spoke to me.

I bit back a smile and shrugged. "If you want."

"There will be curfew." Charles said and tapped Raven on the nose. "Eleven o'clock is curfew."

"Don't be such an old fart." Raven pouted.

"Fine…eleven thirty is curfew." Charles smirked at her and I could tell that he cared for her so dearly.

There was this sibling and friendship bond between the two of them, I could tell. Now I know what I was jealous about. It was the fact I never had that connection and I don't know how to deal with new emotions.

Charles and Erik saved me from a life of ruin. They were very important people to me. I felt more towards Charles though, maybe it was the telepathic bond? He read my mind. He knows everything about me. Erik knows nothing.

I came out of my bedroom in my light blue nineteen sixties pajamas. My hair was pulled back and into a messy bun. I was on my way down to the kitchen and almost ran into Charles leaving the room.

"Hello, Darling." He greeted and I couldn't help but fidget.

" _Oh no, he has messy hair…"_ I bit my bottom lip before responding. "Hi. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"I did." He said and moved over to the side for me to walk into the kitchen.

I did so and walked past him. He followed me and I turned to look at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"The last time I read your mind was when you were barely able to speak. When I did so…you had such an interesting…" He tried to come up with words.

" _Might as well just admit it."_ "Okay, yes." I admitted and tried to look away. "You and your stupid accent and stupid smart brain have me swooning. Happy?"

Charles was trying to hide the triumphant smile, but was unsuccessful. "Sorry, I needed to hear you admit it."

"I bet." I said and sighed. "Are you trying to ask me if you have permission to read my thoughts?"

"In a way, I guess you can say that."

"Fine, go ahead. I can control what I think anyways." I felt like this was a game, a fun game.

Charles chuckled to himself. "You do know that I now know what you were thinking when we ran into each other a few minutes ago, right?" He paused for a moment, letting it sink it. "You like the messy hair look?"

"No." I lied. "It's gross and unattractive."

"Also, a game? Does this mean I am a player in this game?" He asked in his low English accented voice.

" _Oh no…not the voice."_ I thought. _"Fuck, no. Wait, stop brain!"_ I was mentally cursing myself.

"I like this game." He admitted and took a step closer. "But, Darling…I think you are losing."

"Am I? I think I'm winning." I said smugly.

Charles's eyes ran over my body and then back up to my face. He was slightly taller than what I was. I was five foot three and Mr. I'm Awesome Man and I Know Everything had to of been five foot seven or eight.

I was too deep into thought when I felt his thumb brush over my erect nipple. I gasped at the touch and felt the pit of my stomach react.

"Your body is telling me that you are losing." Charles whispered and I bit back a smile.

"See, you just touched me. I have yet to give into that part yet. So, in other words…I am winning." I turned around and walked over to the counter.

"Oh, that's the game." He said and I stopped in my tracks.

My body started to become hot and I felt the need for his touch or me to touch him. I leaned against the counter, facing it. Was he doing this to me?

"Not fair Charles…" I breathed out.

"Darling…it's fair to me. You see…" I felt his breath run over the back of my neck as he spoke. "You are so sexy and beautiful right now. Your legs look so soft; it makes me wonder how they would feel around my head. I want to make you lose. I hate losing."

"I…can't use my powers on you!" I whispered back and felt him press himself onto me. _"Oh, please…!"_

"I bet you could find a way to." He said and kissed the back of my neck. "You're very sensitive aren't you?"

I felt like fingers were on my sex, but no fingers were there. I was so close already. All of this was so hot. What a nice way to wake up in the morning.

"Charles, please…" I whispered.

"Someone is coming." He said and I felt the feeling of the fingers leave my body.

" _No…I was almost there…"_

"I'm not done with this." Charles patted me on the butt and turned me to face him. "Be a good girl and act like nothing happened. Tonight I want you in my study after curfew."

"How can I pretend this didn't happen?" I asked and bit my bottom lip. _"Please let me cum!"_

He shrugged and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you for your training, Darling." He backed away from me and then left the kitchen.

I stood up straight and fixed my shirt. My body still felt hot and I wanted to continue what he finished.

I walked past Erik, who was the person Charles was talking about, and went upstairs and into my room. Closing the door and locking it, I got into my bed after taking my clothes off.

" _Don't even think about it."_ I heard Charles say in my head.

" _You wouldn't finish me off. So I'm doing it."_ I said back to him.

" _If you do it, I'll punish you."_ His voice was strong and full of warning.

His voice didn't help my problem and he knew it _. "Please, come in here and help me?"_

" _I'm not going to touch you like that. Not until you admit defeat."_

I placed my hand on my sex, slowly swirling my fingers around the nub. _"Oh, Charles…"_ I moaned in my head. _"You're missing out on some fun time with me."_

I felt my body flip over, but it wasn't me controlling it, and my ass was up in the air. A feeling of a tongue down there was present. There was no mercy on this act. It was full of hunger and I could tell Charles was on his verge of breaking.

" _I'll let you cum this time."_ He said and I felt suction on my clitoris.

My muscles in my body tensed as I felt my body almost climax. I have never been touched like this before and it was driving me crazy. I wanted real skin, real tongue, and real Charles.

" _Concentrate, Love."_ I heard him say and that was my undoing.

Why must his voice be so god damn sexy?

Once I calmed down, I laid there on my belly on my bed. I was panting and trying my best to come back to reality.

" _Charles…"_ I thought.

" _I know."_ He replied. _"I have to admit…I came as well. Now, get dressed. I'll need you down in the examination room. Hank wants to test your powers and see what else you have."_

" _No cuddles?"_ I asked and I felt him smile.

" _We will later, Love. See you later."_ I felt him leave my mind.

"Okay, that should do it." Hank said as I rolled down my sweatshirt sleeve after he took some blood from me.

"So, why did you take my blood?" I asked.

"I'm going to examine your cells and see if you have any other mutation we are unaware of." He explained.

I nodded when I understood what he was talking about. "Do you know where I'll find Charles?" I asked when I got down off the examination table.

"He's outside with Erik." Hank answered me as he looked into the microscope.

"Okay, thank you Hank." I thanked and quickly walked out of the room.

I made my way out of the mansion and spotted Erik and Charles. Charles had a gun pointed right at Erik.

" _Um…what?"_ I thought to myself and walked over to the two of them.

Charles put down the gun. "No, I'm sorry I can't!" He pleaded. "I can't do it. I'm sorry. I can't shoot anybody point blank, let alone a friend."

Erik grabbed Charles's hand and made him point the gun at him again. "Oh come on. You know I can deflect it."

Charles put the gun down. "If you know you can deflect it then you aren't challenging yourself!"

"Is…everything alright?" I asked sheepishly.

Charles and Erik both looked at me and then back to each other.

"Yes, Amber. Everything is okay." Charles answered me while he looked at Erik.

"Sorry, I'll leave you two alone." I said, feeling like I shouldn't be there.

"You're fine." I heard Erik say before I turned completely away from the two men.

"Did you go to the Examine Room?" Charles asked and I looked over at him.

"I did." I answered and then felt that warm feeling between my legs again. _"No, don't you even do it, Charles."_

" _Are you telling me what to do, Darling?"_ Charles smiled warmly at me. "Thank you. Now, let's practice your invisibility skills. You'll need to learn how to control it."

"I'm going to go train on my own." I heard Erik say and patted me on the back. "Good luck with him." He left us.

I pointed a finger at Charles as a warning. "Behave, Charles Xavier."

"I'm behaving normally." Charles grinned at me and kissed my pointed finger. _"Oh, you are going to be punished well tonight, Ms. Edwards."_

" _What are you going to do to me?"_ I bit my bottom lip and took my hand away.

" _I'm going to lean you over my lap and spank your supple ass until it turns a nice shade of pink. Then I'm going to fuck you."_ He acted like he was thinking for a moment. "How should we start?"

I felt shy all of a sudden and turned invisible. _"Don't hurt me…"_

"Hey, that's a way to start." He said out loud, putting on a show. I think someone was watching us but I couldn't see. _"Don't worry. I would never hurt you. Think of it as pleasure. I will go easy on you. I'm not an animal, Amber."_ Charles ran a hand over my invisible face. "Can you turn back now?"

I shook my invisible head and then realized he couldn't see me. "Not really. I'm…to…nervous I think." I admitted.

"Don't be nervous, Darling. Should I turn around?" He asked and removed his hand from me.

I sighed out and closed my eyes. I concentrated hard on turning back to normal. After a few minutes of trying I finally succeeded.

"There's my girl." He said and I opened my eyes.

He was staring at me with a big smile on his face. He had really nice teeth, I noticed.

"Do I get a prize for doing well?" I asked and then tried to hide a smile.

"I do owe you a tea and question date. How about we stop training and go do that now?" He asked and held out his arm. I took his arm in mine and let him tug me along into the house.

 **A/N: What do you think about my story so far? :)**


End file.
